


Sinnerman (Number Five-Umbrella Academy)

by islandclub



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, F/M, M/M, Time Travel, Umbrella Academy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 10:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islandclub/pseuds/islandclub
Summary: As Number Five is jumping forward in time, he bumps into Easter Thorsen just as he makes his final jump into the apocalypse, taking her with him.This, understandably, does not end well.---I do not own the Umbrella Academy or any of it's characters.





	Sinnerman (Number Five-Umbrella Academy)

Fucking hell it’s cold, Easter thought to herself. Quickening her pace and pulling her blazer tighter against her body she paced down the snowy streets towards her school. 

Pisstake winter uniform that does jack shit to keep out the cold. She had her head down; trying to fold in on herself to retain the little warmth she could. The wind felt stronger the faster she walked and her ankles started aching from the bitterness. 

In her peripheral vision, Easter saw a flash. Some sort of bluey glow. She looked up, but she was too late. A boy - around her age it seemed, maybe a little younger - bashed into her, clenching something in his hands that seemed to be the source of the blue flash.

Easter shut her eyes and fell backwards and met the hard concrete with a thud. She pushed herself back up, and to her suprise she didn’t feel any snow. Opening her eyes Easter choked on her own breath.

Her entire world - up in flames. Hardly a building in sight left standing.

Easter looked down, “Oh my god.”

An arm poked out from the rubble beneath her feet. Easter spun round and round, but all she could see was smoke and fire and death.

And the boy.

“What did you do?”

“I-I…” he stammered, looking down at his hands. He grabbed her arm.

“What the fuck, let me go.”

“Just shut up for a second.”

The boy linked arms with Easter, set his jaw and clenched his hands. The blue glow came back. He seemed to be pushing against something - not that anything was there. His hands began to shake violently, and when he stopped pushing, the glow went away. 

“Oh god.”

“Where are we?”

“The future. Our future.”

Easter looked around again.

My family.

“Shit,” she began to run, tracing her steps back home. Panic began to set in when she couldn’t tell where the streets started and ended. 

“Hey. Hey! Where are you going?”

Easter didn’t listen. She felt her eyes begin to water as she kept running. Trying to recognise this broken new world. She was already forgetting what it used to look like.

Broken street signs.

Bent lamposts.

Bodies.

And there it was. Her home. Or what was left of it. Loud sobs broke the air around her and her head began to spin. Were her parents in there? And her brother? Everything came crashing down on her. How far into the future did they go? How long had she been missing from them? What was the last thing she said to them? Her throat began to constrict, and she couldn’t feel her feet.

She felt a hand touch her shoulder, “Hey, you don’t want to see that. Look at me.”

Easter turned around and looked at the boy.

“Count backwards from one hundred.”

Easter started to count. Her breathing slowed, as did her heart rate. She sat down against a slab of rubble, the boy did the same beside her. “What are we going to do?”

“I don’t know.”

“Can’t you just zap us back or something?”

“I don’t know.”

“What year is this?”

“I don’t know.”

The soft crackling of the fire that surrounded them filled the silence. Dust floated around. Easter looked at her shoes. They were already covered. She glanced back up at the boy and noticed a black mark poking out of his sleeve on his arm. 

Which is when it clicked.

“Are you from that… Umbrella thing?” She asked.

“Yes. Took you long enough.”

“What’s your name?”

“Number Five.”

“That’s it? “Number Five”?”

“And what about it?”

“Alright then.”

“What about you?”

“Easter.”

“That’s it?”

“Ha ha. Easter Arcadia Thorsen.”

“Very posh.”

“Says fucking you. Look at that uniform.”

“Yours is even worse!”

A small smile slipped onto Easters face. Bitter with a hint of sweet, that’s what this was. The bitterness filled her neck. 

“This can’t be real. I’m just tripping balls. I’m just-” Easter felt the lump in her throat grow and she knew if she said another word she wouldn’t be able to hold the tears any longer.

Five gently put his arm around Easter.

“It’s okay. I’m going to get us back. Don’t worry.”


End file.
